Flower
by Lyddel
Summary: I cannot honestly say "Thank you"… I hate this part of myself. It was only one word, but it could not come out of my mouth. T for Languaje and to be sure.


**Authoress: **Lydell.  
**Raiting: **T (for languaje).  
**Pairing:** Hiruma x Sena  
**Beta:** Meli, thank you, dear ~  
**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Eyeshield 21 or anything related to. The song I use for it, "Flower", belongs to Back-on!  
**Warning:** Spoilers of Autumn Tournament and later.

* * *

**Flower**

_Meeting you by chance is surely not an accident.  
__Before we noticed it, it appeared like that.  
__We will also continue to go somewhere. Our journey.  
__If you unexpectedly notice that it was blooming,  
__Our time, one flower's blossom_

The first time he saw him, Hiruma never imagined him as more than a teammate. He saw him running, only as a tool to win, a road through his goal.

In Hiruma´s words, a fucking coward who just knows how to run. And then, Sena began to play in the Devil Bats, because he knew how to run and Hiruma wanted – he'd never say 'need' – something like that.

He was treating Sena like other 'fucking people' around him, like nothing special, well maybe a little better due to the 'fucking manager' who had to take care of her baby all the time.

The brunette began making friends for once in his life and the team got bigger, and Deimon began to win the matches. They got the third place in the Autumn Tournament, they played in the Kanto Tornament... and won.

_I cannot honestly say "Thank you"…  
__I hate this part of myself.  
__It was only one word, but it could not come out of my mouth.  
__I am finding the exit inside my chest._

Sena never listened to Hiruma saying something grateful, not even kind. Hiruma wasn´t an expressive guy, he was a person always focused on his own targets and nothing else. But sometimes the blonde found out other ways to show how happy he was. Some days it was by hitting people, or kicking people, or simply, giving a scary smile that would get nightmares for everyone that night...

One day it was with a kiss.

That was the day when Hiruma´s unique dream became reality. After defeat Marco and his dinosaurs Hiruma found precious short moments together, only they both. Sena couldn´t move, even if he was a fast person his brain couldn´t interpret what the hell the quarterback was doing. Just a fast little peek on his lips and Sena felt everything what his ears wanted to listen to, because his captain didn´t say anything.

That day Sena decided that the feeling was costing the suffering he had had until then, and his effort had been rewarded; Because of it he could do everything again.

_Rewind clock and play back every day  
__Yell "Hate" to see how it's like  
__Chase shadows day by day  
__Are you ready? From over there  
__Extending your willpower to just about match your sprint.  
__We always made some noise every where…_

Hiruma should be happy.

He had his last chance at this year and all of they was taking the chance very well. There were too many captains jealous of his team, and they were in the place where everyone else would like to be in.

And the quarterback had to admit that, in fact, it was due to the effort of every 'fucking idiot' in his team, no one else than him could find idiots like those.

But the devil would be glad with just one of they. They had some days until the Christmas Bowl and Hiruma began to press Sena, apart of the sport way, kiss by kiss the fly got closer and closer to the spider web. It wasn´t like the fly didn´t like to be eaten by the spider.

In that web Sena was feeling wrapped by selfconfidence that before could only obtain from the field, and all the fear he felt in some moment got lost among lip´s touches and caresses. The desire to win grew up at the same time that the desire of each other.

_At that time we left each other, you were murmuring.  
__Those last frightfully short words weren't kind.  
__It brings to mind awkward laughter.  
__Words that came out against my will, "Keep at it"  
__Sow a seed, give it water,  
__Embrace it in light, and allow it to bloom. Flower. That's right.  
__There is no such thing as eternal withering._

The first time Sena saw into his blue eyes he neither imagined himself dating the fake blonde. How could he imagine the same guy that pointed him with a fire gun and forced him to play with an agressive voice and terrible aura embracing him in protective form? Actually he could not.

The rude nicknames Hiruma had for him disappeared little by little and Sena loved to listen to that voice saying his name. The threats also diminished, well, diminished in what to play refers, he would never stop taking seriously the victory, the threats about to lose were continuing and they would continue. Now he plays because he love did it. And becuause he discovered that he needed Hiruma and Hiruma needed him, not more as a chess piece, he _needed _him.

They needed their other half so much before they were noticing it. Their beginning only needed a little push, and that push had the name of Hiruma´s ambition and Sena´s determination. Then they noticed how much they were able to do for each other.

_Just about everything will become pieces and  
__Look broken - look like it disappeared.  
__But still, we went through, believing in day after day  
__Because there are definitely things that don't change._

Sena had turned into someone in who Hiruma was trusting, something difficult if you look at the person who you´re talking about. He obtained the trust by listening to his own instinct. Because his captain trusted in himself, he could overcome everything, anything. The devil never had a mistake and he would not be the reason for one.

Staying together neither can be a mistake then, right?

It was´n. No because they found in each other what they where looking for in a different ambit just to discover that they were their hearts were looking for too. Like two pieces that were coinciding perfectly.

_Pick up and gather the pieces of you that scattered from the palm of your hand  
__Put them together.  
__Overall, it looks like a jig saw puzzle, right?_

By that way an impossible puzzle of two pieces was complete. The trick to complete the game consisted on knowing how to accommodate the small pieces that the principal ones have. Shyness, arrogance, safety, confidence, doubts, assertiveness, will, fear, nervousness, all what they were making in order to be to the side from another one, putting them carefully and one by one you would make two bigger pieces that want to be together.

Two pieces that moved in time of the same feeling because they could feel the same than the other did in a different way with a different name.

_Uh… we made a harmony  
__Just like a flower's melody  
__Our radiance, diamond ring,  
__So I wanna say to you…._

"I trust you", were the first words that Sena listened and didn´t feel from his lover while his big eyes get lost in Hiruma´s blue ones. Another lie that the brunette turned reality even before he could listen to it. He couldn´t hear the words because they weren´t going out of the devil´s mouth, but he could understand them if they die onto his lips.

"I love you", was the answer on which he printed the whole valour whith wich he was provided. There were no more words and Sena had to understand the touches and the silence among their mouths again. There was no problem, by now he can say all the words for both.

_I cannot honestly say "Thank you"  
__The truth is I love you.  
__Our memories are shining inside our chest forever.  
__I cannot honestly say "Thank you"  
__The truth is I love you  
__No matter how much time passes  
__It will continue to bloom without change  
__Forever in this place, _

_Flower._

* * *

Hope u like it as much I do (:

comments, opinions, anything will be welcome ~ give a review and life will gives you nutella. (?)

p.s: I need a beta for my other es21 english fics, If you want/can help me, contact me please and I´ll be very very happy, thanks.


End file.
